The three sins
by Celisnowy
Summary: After Koto refused her father's powers, grampa decided to create a new god. His daughter. She took Inari's old role. Now, she barely knows what she is or the importance of her role as life goddess. How will she fit into her new family? And, more importantly, how will she survive in this strange world known as Mirror City? Kyousougiga fanfiction. [on hiatus]
1. Waking up

Cold. All she could feel was cold. Yet she curled, it was useless. Her body would not be the slightest warmer. She tried seeing. Opening her eyes. How did she know what an eye was? The piece of information came to her effortlessly. She could not open then either although she did notice they existed. What was wrong with her? Why was she cold? Why could not she see? Moreover, the most important matter that have been troubling her and painfully aching in the back of her head. 'Who am I?'

After what seemed like forever, she felt warm. She could feel it entering her skin and stopping her shudders. Gladly taking in every heat she could get, she did not notice a silhouette through her eyelids. When they stopped in front of her, blocking all the heat, she finally opened her eyes. She did not even notice she could see again because of her happiness while getting warmer. In front of her, a man was standing with a grin plastered all over his features. He had shoulder-length dark brown and his eyes were of a beautiful dark red color.

"Welcome home!" he said, while some weird people started gathering around the strange tall man. There were two children closer to her. Both probably around 8 years old .They had dark brown hair and dark colored eyes. There was also a gorgeous lady wearing black clothes. Her hair was of a beautiful shade of white and her eyes were vine colored. Yet what made her stand out were two long black rabbit-like ears that emerged from the sides of her head, in the middle of the silky, straight white hair.

"You don't really have a name but we shall call you Fuyuhana. It's written like winter flower." the woman added, with a kind smile directed to the girl. Now she could also see more people. A small, frail looking, man with his eyes closed and wearing a strange triangle hat. The word 'hat' simply came into her head just as naturally as when she thought of eyes when she was cold. Also, a refined looking young woman appeared in her periphery vision almost as if she feared Fuyuhana. She was holding a pink umbrella and her hair was a gold blond tone that seemed to frame her face perfectly. She seemed a doll until Fuyuhana looked at her eyes. She had no sclera. Just pitch-black eyeballs that seemed to hold all light and emit their own star light. That looked so wrong for Fuyuhana and yet all she could do was fell mesmerized by those beautiful eyes.

"Fuyu… hana?" she asked filled by curiosity, trying to see how her name tasted like in her tongue. "I'm so sorry! We haven't really introduced ourselves!" the white haired lady suddenly exclaimed. Fuyuhana recoiled at the sudden exclamation. "I'm the former Myoue but you can call me Inari." the tall man introduced himself. The poor girl had completely forgotten his presence while taking in her surroundings. She got startled when he spoke. She was in some sort of traditional Japanese house, she noted.

"I'm Koto! These are A and Un" she motioned to the children standing there with bored faces and poking each other "this is my son, Kurama" she gesticulated to the small man "and this is my daughter, Yase" she smiled at the young woman. "Nice to meet you" she said, giving a nod. Fuyuhana nodded back and smiled. Thankfully, Yase seemed taken aback but returned the smile a split second later. "Oh! I almost forgot. One more thing, dear." Koto added. Fuyuhana shot her head up, eager to learn more about these people, this place and mostly about herself. "You are our daughter from now on! So please call Inari and I as mom and dad!" Koto sang cheerfully. Fuyuhana backed away ever so slightly at the huge amount of information she was receiving (which had caused her a minor headache) that nobody seemed to have noticed. Or so did she think.

"Oi! What are you guys doing? You are scaring her!" a man that was at the corner of the room shouted at the crowd gathered around Fuyuhana, who turned her head to see the source of the sound. There, leaning against a wall, was a tall man with messy dark brown hair, almost green, and penetrating blue eyes. His features seemed contorted. He looked unhappy. "Why so rude to our mom?" Yase murmured under her breath. "That is our brother, Myoue." Kurama inexpressively explained to Fuyuhana. 'Myoue? Why are there two Myoue? Guess it's a position or characteristic, then?-' Fuyuhana thought to herself. "Thinking about the idiot's name, right?" he cut her thoughts. She looked surprised at him for assuming correctly and for interrupting her thoughts. "Be nicer, Yakushimaru." Inari reprehended Myoue, whose name seemed to be Yakushimaru. "It's actually a title given to the Head Priest of this shrine." Myoue answered his own question, ignoring Inari (who looked rather irritated) and confirming Fuyuhana's suspicion that his name was Yakushimaru.

"Mom?" she asked reluctantly, turning to face Koto. "Yes, dear?" she politely answered ignoring Yase's irritation for having her spotlight of being Koto's attention, once they were talking while the scene with Myoue unfolded. "What… am I?" Fuyuhana looked at her hands. They seemed like the others' in shape and size. Her skin had a pale complexion and her fingers were long and slim, becoming slightly thinner at her fingertips. Koto looked with compassion and opened her mouth to answer…-

"I'm home!" a girl burst in with a huge transparent hammer with little colorful spheres inside, breaking the walls of the room and creating a hole in the ceiling, making Fuyuhana jump slightly and bringing a disapproval look to Myoue's and Kurama's faces while Inari, Koto and Yase all laughed. A and Un simply ran to her side and turned into spirit-like dogs, a blue and a red. 'Shikigamis' Fuyuhana thought, impressed, once she recovered from her shock.

The girl stopped dead on her tracks when she spotted Fuyuhana. Without any warning, she jumped on Fuyuhana and started talking too fast to Fuyuhana completely understand. She understood some things like how she was happy to have a new sister, since she grew up as a only child, how Fuyuhana was beautiful and she could not believe how their family was growing fast. She was just like Inari; the only difference was that her hair reached her waist, neatly arranged in a low pony tail. Then, after talking about some more tings Fuyuhana did not really understand, she asked her name "Fuyuhana. What's yours?" she asked interested in her recently discovered sister and who seemed to be a future great friend. "Koto! Our mom is Koto Otona." she answered with a huge smile "I hope we can get along from now on, Yuyun~! And that name really suits you. Mom gave it to you, right? So treat it with care." she added with a kind laugh. Fuyuhana nodded, dizzy with her new nickname, and looked out of the room, towards the three-season deck. It was quite cold and a thin layer of snow covered the ground and the leafless trees. 'It's winter, huh. It's beautiful. I can barely wait to see what autumn looks like.' Fuyuhana wondered. "Yuyun?" Koto asked, tilting her head, still on Fuyuhana "Sorry, I dazed off." Fuyuhana answered her while a nervous laugh left her lips.

Everybody seemed to be too busy fixing the ceiling and walls to notice their conversation although Fuyuhana spotted a discrete smile on Myoue's lips.


	2. Mirror

After everyone fixed the huge mess Koto did, they turned their attentions back to Fuyuhana. She felt embarrassed with all that attention so she simply stared at the floor and started thinking. "Eh? What's wrong, Yuyun~?" Koto asked, looking worried at the girl, who seemed to snap out of her deep thoughts. "You all seem very kind and gentle…" her mom smiled at this and Myoue looked at the other direction, in a childish manner "I am truly glad I am part of this family yet I still have some questions… I do not wish to be rude but can you, please, answer some of my questions before we decide how our future together will be like?" she pleaded looking at everyone. At last, her eyes rested on Inari, who seemed annoyed yet she did not know why. "You all made a fuss over her and didn't tell her anything?" he stated "It's not like you made a better job." Myoue said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"That's alright. As long as I get my answers, there's no need to fight." Fuyuhana said a worried look in her face. "Well, I guess this is my takeaway. Everyone, can you give us a moment or two, please?" her mom said, as refined and polite as ever. Without hesitation, everybody left the room and Koto took a glance over her shoulder to look at Fuyuhana and smiled.

One they were alone, Fuyuhana opened her mouth to ask but her mom held up a hand as if to say that she was going to explain everything "Let me finish and once I do so, you can ask anything. Is that fine for you?" she requested, a kind smile lifting up her features. Fuyuhana simply nodded and smiled as well. "Inari is a god whose work was create life. Once he finished his work, he got troubled and decided he did not want to live anymore. Once he is immortal, that is quite a difficult achievement." Fuyuhana listened carefully and did not take her eyes away from her mother as she continued the explanation "Koto and Myoue then bargained with his father-you may call him grampa-to let Inari live, once grampa considered ending his existence, and he, the god of creation, decided to take Inari's powers away and give them to both Koto and Myoue. As expected, Koto refused them and so he decided to create another god. His daughter. This god would replace Inari's role and would become the life goddess. And he after creating her, he decided it would be better for her to live here, with us. That goddess is you, Fuyuhana." her mom looked serious and concerned. A little bit shocked, Fuyuhana widened her eyes and stayed like that for a while.

Standing up, her mom opened a drawer and took a large mirror from within it. Coming closer, she showed Fuyuhana something else. The girl already received a lot to think of from today and lady Koto wanted to give her something else to think of so she could relax a bit. Fuyuhana looked at her own image and was not surprised to see a slim girl with average height, deep purple eyes, long, silver colored hair that reached her knees and that was wearing a flowered pattern kimono. "So… things are like this?" Fuyuhana mumbled. "We will give you some time to think. But, for now, please rest. You had a long and rough day." her mom gave her a hug and left the room as well.

Looking at the door, Fuyuhana found a small futon lying there. She stood up, walked over to it, the signs of the earlier destruction now gone, and prepared the futon. 'How do I know what a god is…? And why do I also know how to prepare a futon? It came so naturally… like breathing.' she wondered. Soon, under the warm covers that protected her from the piercing winter air, her eyelids begun to fell heavy and the warmth of the futon made her feel sleepy.

Upon seeing her sleeping form, everyone-they were behind the shojis because of their worry that she would turn mad or something due to the load of information she received-left their hideout to look out for her. "Who will teach her how to use her powers?" A asked, poking his nose. Everyone turned to Inari, who sighed upon seeing their exited expressions, with the exception of Kurama. "Let's decide tomorrow, although we all seem to have an answer." he ended the matter.


End file.
